Historier skrivna av Marodörer, om Marodörer
by JennnyJ
Summary: Här kommer ni få ta del av fyra uppsattser skrivna av våra älskade Marodörer. Nytt kapitel kommer komma upp efter förfrågan.
1. Remus Berättelse

**Av: JennnyJ**

**Titel: Remus berättelse**

* * *

><p><em>Inlämningsuppgift till professor Binns, en scen som kunde ha utspelat sig under trollkarlshistorien.<em>

Mannen som klev in genom den stora ytterdörren var lång och gänglig och bar sitt becksvarta hår i en prydlig liten tofs i nacken. Ansiktsdragen var vackra och hyn ovanligt blek medan de gråa ögonen tycktes glimma av ett mystiskt sken.  
>"Sir, ni är väntad", pep en kort och lite knubbig man och bugade sig respektfullt medan djup aktning och vördnad dansade runt i betjäntens blåa, vattniga ögon när han betraktade nykomlingens vackra ansikte.<p>

Mannen nickade artigt som hälsning och följde sedan den korte mannen genom det stora och praktfulla huset. Manteln som han bar fladdrade kring hans stövelklädda fötter och stegen tycktes eka i de tomma korridorerna som endast smyckades av gamla målningar och rustningar.  
>"Här inne sir", stammade den runde betjänten och bugade sig ännu en gång så djupt att hans spetsiga lilla näsa nästan snuddade det mattklädda golvet.<p>

Mannen tog ingen notis om honom utan steg in i rummet. Bakom ett stort, mahognyfärgat skrivbord stod en brunhårig man med händerna knäppta bakom sin rygg medan han såg ut genom ett stort fönster mot den stora halvmånen som spred sitt spöklika sken över de annars mörklagda nejderna.

"Sir Remus?" Den svarthårige mannens röst var hes och herren som stod vid fönstret genomfors nästan obemärkt av en rysning innan han vände sig om med ett litet leende lekandes på de ljusa läppar då han kände igen den gamle kamratens röst.  
>"Ah, Sirius jag är glad att ni kunde komma på sådant kort varsel, sir James och fröken Lily är på väg", sade den brunhåriga mannen vid namn Remus och gjorde en svepande gest mot en av de blodröda fåtöljerna som stod placerade framför den öppna eldstaden, "slå dig ner min gamle vän, din resa har varit lång".<p>

Sir Sirius tackade och sjönk ned bland de mjuka kuddarna och betraktade sin gamle vän med en svårtolkad min.  
>"Du ser sliten ut, Remus", sade han och oron präglade nu hans vackra anletsdrag, "vad är orsaken till din kallelse?".<br>Ett mörker tycktes hopa sig i den brunhårige mannens annars ljusa blick och han skakade dystert på huvudet innan även han slog sig ned framför brasans muntra sprakande.

"Det är mörka tider Sirius, mörka tider", han skakade dystert på huvudet och stirrade in i den stora eldstaden, "men vad min kallelse angår kan jag dessvärre inte ge till känna fören vi alla är samlade".  
>Sirius nickade förstående och en lång väntan följde medan de två gamla vännerna satt med blicken fäst vid de dansande lågorna.<p>

Men plötsligt knackade det på dörren och Sir Remus och Sirius for genast upp från sina platser då de två väntade gästerna steg in i rummet.  
>"Remus, Sirius, mina gamla vänner", den långe mannen som bar ett par blänkande, runda glasögon log brett och omfamnade var och en av vännerna, "får jag lov att pressentera Fru Lily Potter".<p>

Inte förens nu vände de uppmärksamheten mot den bleka kvinnan vars hår gick i samma nyans som eldens flammor och som nu log varmt mot dem och neg djupt med blicken i marken.  
>"Vi valde ett bröllop i tystnad, tiderna är för mörka för att man ska kunna visa öppet vad som pågår", sade hon med en röst som lät likt ljuvaste änglasång och en svag rodnad kröp upp för hennes bleka hals.<p>

"Jag får lov att gratulera!" Utbrast Sirius och log brett mot sin svarthårige vän och dunkade denne broderligt i ryggen.  
>"Ja, i tidender likt dessa behöver vi alla höra lite goda nyheter då och då", sade Remus med ett varmt leende och bugade sig sedan djupt, "om ni nu skulle vilja vara så goda och följa mig till ett mer avskilt rum så att vi kunde tala ostört, här har även väggar öron".<br>Han gav den stängda dörren en menande blick och vännerna såg skuggan av den lille betjänten som stod och lurpassade vid dörren.

"Det låter som ett ypperligt förslag min gamle vän", sade James med en myndig min och så gick de in genom en mörk dörr som knappt skymtades i skuggan av en stor bokhylla.  
>"Varsågoda och slå er ned", sade Remus och drog artigt ut stolen åt fröken Lily, som med ett tacksamt leende samlade kjolarna och satte sig ned med en min värdig en ängel.<p>

"Nå, kan du nu förtälja oss den brådskande nyheten?" Frågade Sirius nyfiket medan han strök sig fundersamt om den breda hakan.  
>"Ja, nu är tiden inne", sade Remus och satte sig vid kortänden av bordet där de alla kunde se honom. De fladdrande facklorna runt om i rummet lyste upp hans slitna ansikte och ärren som vanställde hans annars stiliga ansiktsdrag tycktes djupare och hemskare än i vanligt dagsljus.<p>

"Vi vet alla att den onde Lorden har rest sig i mörkret och medan vi talar växer hans styrkor sig allt större", hans röst var sträv, som om han inte hade talat så mycket på en lång tid, "han har spioner utplacerade över allt och jag misstänker att han lyckats fånga vår trogne vän Peter i sitt lömska nät, därför valde jag ett rum i avskildhet, jag har under flera veckor sett hur hatet och avskyn börjat växa i hans vattniga ögon och jag vill varna er".

Vännerna gav rummet en orolig blick, som om de väntade sig att fienden skulle attackera när som helst men sir Remus skakade på huvudet.  
>"Ni kan andas ut mina vänner, vad jag är har under en lång tid hållit mig och mina nära säker, ingen vill hamna i bråk med en fullvuxen varulv", ett drag av det vargliknande monstret inom honom drog över hans anlete men han skakade på sig som om han ville jaga undan en olustig känsla, "och vi får hoppas att de inte får reda på att den här varulven är vänligt sinnad".<p>

Vännerna såg på honom med ömsinta blickar, de förstod hur hemskt det var för honom att dag ut och dag in brottas med den blodtörstiga delen av honom, en sak de skulle ge allt de kunde för att låta honom slippa.  
>"Men åter till det väsentliga, Hertig Dumbledore har bett mig samla mina trognaste vänner, de som skulle vara villiga att kämpa i kampen om friheten och därför har jag nu kallat er", han såg på dem med en beslutsam blick, "vi har chansen att för alltid förgöra ondskan, men jag tänker inte tvinga er att deltaga i denna blodiga strid, utan jag ber er, följ mig och kämpa för vad som är rätt", blicken han gav dem var nu bedjande, han ville inte tvinga dem till någonting hemskt, men de visste att deras hjälp var i nöden tvungen.<p>

"Jag följer dig Remus, inte ett år till vill jag leva under denna ständigt tilltagande skugga", sade Sirius och sträckte på sig, de gråa ögonen glittrade av iver att få visa vad han kunde uträtta och han log ett leende fullt av auktoritet.  
>Lily och James såg på varandra, båda två med lågande blick, det tycktes som om en tyst maktkamp pågick mellan dem och varken Sirius eller Remus ville ingripa.<p>

"Det tycks som om min ljuvliga fru inte vill stanna i hemmets lugna vrå och vänta, hon vill vara i stridens mitt och kämpa", sade sir James med en djup suck, han visste att hennes val var orubbligt men han kunde inte låta bli att känna det som om hon hade det bättre i väntan på att det annalkande striden skulle dö ut istället för att kämpa med endast sin trollstav som vapen.  
>"Min underbara make vill helst inte att jag strider, men även om jag är av kvinnligt kön så känner jag samma hat som ni gentemot ondskans avskum", Lilys blick glimmade av intensitet och hennes ansikte var hårt likt marmor, "jag vill vara med och skydda vad jag håller kärt".<p>

De fyra vännerna såg på varandra, alla bar de samma beslutsamma min och efter en stund nickade Remus och reste sig.  
>Ur fickan till sin mörkgröna rock drog han fram ett gulaktigt pergament och gav det till Sirius.<br>"Skriv ned era namn på den här så sänder jag den sedan med min trogne uggla Wonder till hertig Dumbledore, han bör få veta att hjälpen är på väg", sade han och log svagt, väl medveten om att stridens timma snart var i antågande.  
>Vännerna gjorde som han sade och snart flög en mörkgrå slaguggla genom den månbelysta natten mot norr där hertigen bodde i ett stort slott.<br>Gryningen nalkades och stridens dag anlände med solens skinande strålar, det första kriget inom trollkarlarnas historia var på väg att ta sin början och vännerna var nu redo.

_Efter en hård kamp som varade i ungefär två månvarv tillintetgjordes ondskan för eviga tider och de fyra vännerna kunde lugnt återvända till sina hem, oskadda.  
>En ny tid grydde och häxor och trollkarlar levde nu i harmoni med varandra jämte Mugglarnas fridfulla värld och lyckan blomstrade, ingenting kunde skada dem längre – tillsammans var de starka.<br>_**  
>Berättelse skapad av; Remus John Lupin, Gryffindor.<br>Ps. Förlåt Peter för att jag gjorde dig till den mörke förrädaren, men jag tyckte att din tystlåtne karaktär passade in i rollen, du får ge igen för det någon gång, jag lovar.**


	2. James Berättelse

**Av: JennnyJ**

**Titel: James berättelse**

* * *

><p><em><em>Inlämnings uppgift till Binns, en historia som utspelade sig för länge sedan i södra England.<em>_

Solen började sjunka bortom det mörka havet och längs med en lång sandstrand kom ett förälskat par gåendes, hand i hand.  
>Flickans eldröda hår fladdrade i den varma sommar brisen och hennes smaragdfärgade ögon glittrade av värme och innerlig kärlek då hon såg på den stilige mannen som gick bredvid henne.<br>"Åh James, att jag inte förstod tidigare", sade hon och hennes röst fick hans hjärta att hoppa över ett par slag, "först nu vet jag vad jag gått miste om under alla dessa år."  
>"Men Lily hjärtat, klandra inte dig själv, innerst inne har du alltid vetat det", sade han, de bruna ögonen bakom glasögonen glittrade och Lily suckade djupt och sände honom en trånande blick.<br>Deras läppar sökte sig mot varandra men James hann endast känna hur hennes varma andedräkt fläktade mot hans ansikte när ett ilsket tjut fick dem att dra sig ifrån varandra.

Ur den gröna skogen som kantade den vackra stranden uppenbarade sig en extremt hemsk varelse, det flottiga håret stod åt alla håll och kanter och de svarta ögonen var fyllda av hat.  
>"<em>James<em>" Lilys skrik var fyllt av skräck och hon begravde krampaktigt sina naglar i hans muskulösa överarm.  
>Men han lät sig inte drabbas av panik utan drog sin trollstav och ställde sig i attack läge, den fula besten stannade ett par meter ifrån dem och näsborrarna fladdrade av vansinne.<br>"Det behöver inte bli så hemskt, Snape", morrade James och sände den smale mannen en ilsken blick, "om du går här ifrån och lovar att låta sköna Lily vara ifred så kommer jag inte göra någonting som vi bägge – eller kanske bara du – ångrar."

Men den flottige mannen darrade av raseri och skakade vilt på huvudet.  
>"Lily är min", morrade han och James hörde hur Lily kved till bakom honom, fylld av skräck gentemot den galna mannen.<br>"Då har du alltså valt, synd, för jag gillar inte att bruka våld mot någon", sade James och skakade dystert på huvudet innan han höjde trollstaven och skulle just till att ropa en förhäxning då han kände hur staven rycktes ur hans grepp och den svarthårige mannen kom springandes i en onaturlig hastighet med ett galet flin lekandes på läpparna.

Lily skrek och backade undan då Snape for över honom och började klösa och riva hans skinn. James gav sin älskade en sista, trånande blick och vände sig sedan om mot det ohyggliga monstret med en beslutsam min.  
>Brottningsmatchen pågick en lång stund och båda parter åkte på hemska smällar, men striden tycktes nära ett slut då James tryckte ned Snape på marken.<br>Men den galne mannens reflexer var för snabba, han lyckades på något vis få tag på en kniv som han burit i ena stöveln och stötte den hårt i den unge mannens bröst.  
>Blodet färgade långsamt James vita skjorta men han tog ett krampaktigt grepp om den silvriga dolken och drog flämtandes ut den ur in kropp och begravde den sedan i Snapes bröst och mannen dog omedelbart.<p>

Blänkande tårar rann ned för Lilys fagra kinder då hon rusade fram till sin älskade som med plågade flämtningar rullade av den livlösa kroppen och ned i den varma sanden.  
>"Åh James, dö inte", viskade hon och hennes vackra ansikte var förvridet i sorg, "du får inte lämna mig."<br>James log svagt och lade en darrande hand på hennes kind, torkade bort tårarna och drog henne sedan intill sig för en djup och innerlig kyss.  
>"Jag lämnar dig aldrig", viskade han med ett varmt leende, tomheten började sprida sig i hans blick och Lily begravde ansiktet i handflatorna då hennes älskade sakta tynade bort.<br>"Jag kommer aldrig att glömma dig, James Potter", viskade hon och slängde sig gråtandes över hans nu iskalla kropp. Han hade dött för sin enda, sanna kärlek.

**Historia skriven av James Potter, Gryffindor  
>- Jag vet att du bad mig att skriva om någonting historiskt, och tyvärr har det alltid funnits sådana som Snape och det kommer nog alltid att finnas, men vi kan inte göra någonting åt det. Vi får bara hoppas att de goda alltid kommer finnas där för att bekämpa folk som han.<strong>


	3. Peters Berättelse

**Av: JennnyJ**

**Titel: Peters berättelse**

* * *

><p><em><em>Till professor Binns, en historisk historia om den tidens hjältar och deras hjältedåd.<br>_  
><em>Tiden var präglad av ett isande mörker och rädslan för den onda makten växte i människornas sinnen, men så kom de till staden.  
>Det var fyra starka och stolta män som inte var rädda för någonting och deras självsäkerhet fick modet att växa i folkets hjärtan.<p>

Den ena av dem var så smart att ingen kunde slå honom i tänkande och visdom, den andra såg så bra ut att endast hans skönhet behövdes för att sprida lugn till den mest oroliga och rädda människan, den tredje mannen var så stark och snabb så att ingen kunde vinna över honom på kvasten och så till den siste mannen, han var stor och muskulös, gruppens ledare som alla såg upp till och lyssnade på, ingen sade någonting taskigt till honom utan att de åkte på stryk.

Men i alla fall, åter till den lilla staden där ondskan regerade.  
>Den onde mannen Malfang hörde talas om dessa historiska hjältar och blev orolig, han var själv smart, snygg och snabb men han hade en tendens till att alltid råka säga någonting dräpande till var och en av personerna som han mötte.<p>

Alla stadens nykomlingar var tvingade att komma upp till honom så att han kunde fylla deras hjärtan med skräck, det var det lag på.  
>Så Malfang oroade sig inte något värst över de tre första männen, dem kunde han bräcka men det var den fjärde, den ökända Peter den enorme, som han var rädd för.<br>Om han i hans närvaro sade någonting dumt så skulle han bli bruten på mitten som en träflisa.

Men som tidigare sagt så var det lag på att alla nykomlingar skulle komma på besök vid hans slott Jiwarion och snart klev de fyra männen in genom hans dörr, men nu hade Malfang fått en idé så han bad dem att komma in en och en i rummet så att han kunde få dem att bryta ihop utan att någon annan kunde ingripa. Och Peter den enorme skulle allt få komma in sist av dem alla, när han inte kunde få hjälp av sina kompisar.

Först klev den smarte Remus Lupin in och Malfang log brett mot honom.  
>"Var hälsad, Lupin", sade han och bugade, så som seden krävde, och Remus bugade han med.<br>"Jag skulle vilja utmana dig på ett parti trollkarlsschack", sade herren och de två männen satte sig ned vid ett bord där schacket stod uppställt.  
>Efter endast en kvart stod den smarte Remus i schack matt och Malfang log roat då han bröt ihop i en gråtande hög, väl medveten om att han hade mött sin överman.<p>

Sedan var det den snygge Sirius Black som klev in genom dörren, han gav sin orörliga kompis en oroad blick men bugade sedan mot Malfang som häpnades av hans skönhet.  
>Men det här testet skulle vara enkelt, så han klev fram till en stor helväggsspegel som omgavs av ett ljusgult skimmer.<br>"Spegel, spegel på väggen där, säg vem som vackrast i rummet är", messade han och spegeln tycktes vakna till liv.  
>"Herre Malfang vackrast i rummet är", svarade spegelns metalliknande röst och det räckte för att bräcka den snygge Sirius självförtroende och även han sjönk ned i en gråtande hög på marken.<p>

Nu klev den starke James Potter in genom dörren och han ägnade inte sina kompisar mer än en flyktig blick innan han bugade djupt med blicken fäst vid marken.  
>"Jag har ett test åt dig, försök lyft den här 60 kilos vikten enbart genom tanken", sade Malfang och flinade då han såg James chockerade min.<br>"Inte använda musklerna?" James skakade på huvudet och såg uppgiven ut, "tyvärr så måste jag se mig besegrad redan nu".  
>Malfang skrattade, ett skratt fyllt av illvilja och viftade undan James som gick bort till sina vänner och satte sig ned på golvet och stirrade med en tom blick in i stenväggen.<p>

Men så, till sist, klev Peter den enorme in genom dörren och flinet i Malfangs ansikte dog ut när han såg hur lång denne var och musklerna som spelade.  
>"Du kan inte skrämma mig, din dumme pellejöns", fräste han och slog sig sedan förfärat för munnen, han hade förolämpat sin gäst och såg nu hur denne växte av ilska.<br>"Skäms, du ondskefulla best!" Vrålade Peter och Malfang krympte ihop i en liten hög på marken och darrade av skräck, "du ska inte längre få sprida ondska över denna stad".  
>Malfang nickade lydigt och plötsligt släppte hans makt över sina undersåtar och de tre vännerna reste sig upp, fortfarande rödgråtna men vid gott mod.<br>"Tack Peter, ännu en gång har du räddat oss", sade de tre vännerna unisont och bugade djupt medan Peter sken av stolthet, ännu en gång hade han visat dem sin storhet.  
><em><br>**Av Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor  
>- Ibland måste man ju vända på det självklara för att se saker och ting på ett annat sätt, eller?<strong>_


End file.
